


Nešťastné dveře

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humphrey has a heart
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Arnold dokáže využít každé situace ve prospěch státní správy. Humphrey ještě není natolik zkažený.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Nešťastné dveře

"Ne, Humphrey. Ne, ne, ne!"  
"Pane ministře, dejte mi možnost…"  
"Ne!  
"Nechte mě…"  
"NE!!! Už jsem se rozhodl."  
"Ale…"  
"Nepřemlouvejte mě, nemá to cenu. Ne! Ne! Ne!" skákal Humphreymu do řeči pokaždé, když se nadechoval, aby mu pokusil jeho nápad rozmluvit.  
"Už nechci slyšet ani slovo," strkal ho ke dveřím. "Pakujte se, ať vás už dneska nevidím."  
"Ale pane min…!"  
"Š!" utnul ho rázně a jedním prudkým žduchnutím ho vystrčil za dveře. Humphrey se zcela negentlemansky snažil prosoukat dovnitř, Jim ho strkal zase ven a pak mu došla trpělivost a prostě dveřmi třískl. Bohužel zrovna v tu chvíli v nich měl jeho stálý tajemník ruku.  
Humphey vyjekl, zdravou rukou se chytil za zápěstí a přitiskl si ho k hrudi.  
"O bože, Humphrey," poděsil se Jim. "To jsem nechtěl. Omlouvám se! Jste v pořádku?"  
Chtěl mu něco odpovědět, ale dokázal jen syknut bolestí.  
"Bolí to moc?"  
"Dá se to vydržet," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby, věrohodně to ale neznělo.  
"Já se tak strašně moc omlouvám!" zopakoval třesoucím se hlasem. "Je mi to tak líto! Pojďte, půjdeme vám na to sehnat nějaký led."

"Ale, copak jste dělal?" zeptal se ho zvědavě Arnold, když se za ním později toho dne stavil. Pochopitelně mu neuniklo, že má opuchlé zápěstí a začíná se mu tam dělat modřina.  
"Ministr… mi přivřel ruku do dveří…" přiznal Humphrey neochotně.  
"Cože vám udělal?" Arnold očividně nemohl věřit svým uším.  
"Snažil jsem se mu rozmluvit ten jeho nápad, ale on mě vystrčil ze své pracovny. Chtěl jsem mu vnutit ty papíry, ale on zavřel dveře a já nestihl uhnout."  
"To je výborné!"  
"Výborné?" ozval se dotčeně. "Víte, Arnolde, docela dost to bolí…"  
"Zajděte si s tím k doktorovi a nechce si to něčím ovázat."  
"Zas tak vážné to není. Do zítra to bude v pořád…"  
"Je jedno, jestli je to skutečně vážné. Důležité je, aby to vážně vypadalo."  
"A… proč?"  
"Říkal jste, že váš ministr je citlivka, že?"  
"No docela ano. Skoro brečel, když se mi omlouval."  
"No vidíte. Hrajte na city. Následující měsíc se bude stačit zmínit, že vás ta ruka bolí, a uvidíte, jak vám ve všem půjde z cesty.  
Nebyl to úplně špatný nápad, ale… Když si vybavil svého ministra, jak před ním klečel, opatrně mu ke zranění přikládal pytlík s kostkami ledu určenými do whisky, a s vlhkýma očima ho prosil o odpuštění… Nemohl to na něj použít. Vždyť i on, vysoce postavený státní úředník, měl ještě kousek srdce.


End file.
